A la recherche tu temps perdu
by vega264
Summary: suite de la rançon du pouvoir. onze ans après, Alec decouvre Poudlard et Harry doit faire face à un passé plus que douloureux.
1. Default Chapter

****

A la recherche du temps perdu

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

Voici la suite de la rançon du pouvoir que vous avez été nombreux à me réclamer. Pour ceux qui ne souhaitaient pas de suite je suis désolée mais la majorité l'a emporté. Je vous conseille cependant de ne pas lire cette suite si vous avez aimé l'autre telle qu'elle était. Je tenais également à vous remercier de toute vos reviews !

****

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la rançon du pouvoir, allez la lire avant celle-ci, c'est nécessaire pour comprendre.

Chapitre 1 : Onze ans après.

Dans un grand duplex londonien

- Harry ! dépêche toi ! on doit aller sur le chemin de traverse pour Alec avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde !

- Oui cria celui-ci j'arrive ! puis, s'adoucissant tu es près mon chéri ?

- Papa ! souffla un jeune garçon de presque onze ans ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Oh monsieur veux jouer les grand ! très bien je m'incline je me contiendrai en public mais là je peux bien t'appeler comme je veux, personne n'est là pour nous entendre !

Harry avait à ce moment un petit sourire ironique sur le visage. Son fils se retint de lever les yeux au ciel car il devait le respect à son père, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Pourtant le jeune garçon savait parfaitement que cette joie apparente cachait un profond malaise qu'il avait toujours connu dans les yeux de cet homme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Enfant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père riait si peu et semblait constamment tourmenté. Mais depuis un mois environ, il savait. Il venait tout juste de recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard lorsque son père le pris a part et lui demanda l'air grave de s'asseoir et de l'écouter sans l'interrompre. il lui avait alors raconté son histoire, pas celle que l'on pouvait lire dans tous les journaux, mais ce qu'il avait ressenti, ce qu'il avait vraiment vécu.

Il lui avait alors décrit sa lutte contre Voldemort, la prophétie, la mort de ce dernier et enfin sa capture. Il lui avait expliquer que son autre père avait succédé au seigneur des ténèbres et qu'il avait du le tuer, comprenant trop tard le souhait qu'il avait eu de changer, de se ranger et de commencer une nouvelle vie avec sa famille. En lui disant cela, pour la première fois, Harry avait pleurer devant son fils se laissant aller à une douleur trop longtemps contenue. Il avait mal, mal d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'il avait apprit à aimer, mal d'avoir été celui qui lui avait ôté la vie. Alors que Harry parlait, les yeux dans le vide, absent, il ne se rendait pas compte du choc qu'il infligeait à son fils, la seule personne pour qui il continuait à se battre, pour qui il continuait à vivre, l'empêchant ainsi de rejoindre son amour vers sa triste destinée.

Ce fut le jeune garçon qui se reprit pourtant le premier. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir près de son père, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

- ce n'était pas ta faute souffla t'il alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage si pur qui venait de perdre un peu de son innocence. Tu devais le faire. Les deux homme se laissèrent alors aller à un moment de tendresse que rien ne pu venir déranger. Ils avaient à ce moment une pensée pour l'absent pourtant si présent dans leurs cœurs.

En repensant à ce que lui avait raconté son père, Alec se sentit mal. Pourtant, Hermione qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter les rappela une fois de plus à l'ordre. Elle était leur rayon de soleil et les soutenait par sa bonne humeur apparente, même si elle souffrait de ses propres démons. Alec avait toujours connu la jeune femme car son père et elle avaient décidés de s'installer ensemble lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ils s'aidaient mutuellement et ne se quittaient jamais, même pendant l'année scolaire ou Harry enseignait la défense contre les forces du mal alors que la jeune fille s'occupait de la métamorphose. Ainsi les premières années de Alec Drago Potter-Malefoy avaient été bercées par l'univers fantastique du château de Poudlard dirigé d'une main de fer par Minerva Mc Gonagall. Tous s'accordaient à dire qu'elle était incroyablement stricte mais juste. Hermione était d'ailleurs sa copie conforme version discipline ce qui n'empêchait pas les élèves de lui vouer une admiration et un respect sans borne.

Lorsque les deux hommes descendirent au salon ils virent la jeune fille les bras croisés, sourcils froncés tapant légèrement du pied.

- il était temps ! on n'a pas toute la semaine ! je tiens à vous rappeler que la rentrée est demain et que nous n'avons toujours rien acheté ! je dois passer à la librairie pour récupérer une commande et je peux désormais être certaine que vu l'heure je ne suis pas prête de la récupérer !

- t'inquiète Herm de toute façon nous allons profiter de cette belle journée ! tu profitera de tes cher bouquin ce soir ! comment y allons nous ?

- Par cheminette bien sûr ! on ne peux pas transplanner avec Alec et tu le sais parfaitement !

Alec et Harry grommelèrent. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient très doué avec ce mode de transport. On pouvait même dire qu'ils étaient de véritables calamités.

Après s'être lamentablement écrasés en sortant de la cheminé du chaudron baveur sous l'œil goguenard d'Hermione, ils se rendirent tout d'abord à Gringott. Là, Harry retira une grosse somme d'argent tout comme Hermione. Les frais de rentrée était toujours important car il fallait renouveler les stocks. Bien sûr, Hermione était celle qui dépensait le plus car elle ne pouvait se passer de ses chers livres. Harry avait du mal à la comprendre mais ne disait rien de peur de l'énerver. Elle était particulièrement susceptible dès que sa soif de savoir était en cause ! Cette année pourtant Harry dépenserait plus car son fils avait besoin d'un grand nombre de fournitures.

Ils commencèrent tout d'abord par se rendre chez Ollivander. Cet Homme semblait ne pas avoir d'âge et Harry se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il avait rencontré l'homme. Il poussa son fils vers le comptoir. Le marchand le pris immédiatement en charge et lui mit différentes baguette entre les mains déboussolant le jeune garçon. Enfin, au bout de quarante minute et après qu'Ollivander ait quasiment retourné son magasin, Alec trouva sa baguette (ou plutôt l'inverse). celle-ci fit exploser une gerbe d'étincelle rouge, or, verte et argent. La baguette était puissante et conviendrait à la perfection à ce jeune homme prometteur. Une fois sorti de la boutique, Ils allèrent manger une glace avant de se rendre à la librairie. Hermione traîna Alec pendant que ce dernier voyait désespérément son père s'éloigner le laissant avec une véritable dragonne ! une heure plus tard et une bonne dizaine de paquets supplémentaires, Harry revint enfin avec une caisse. Il affichait un sourire mystérieux qui aiguisa la curiosité de son fils qui ne put s'empêcher de le questionner. N'obtenant pas de réponse il bouda légèrement avant de tout oublier. Il venait de passer devant la boutique de quidditch et Alec rêvait d'avoir son propre balais. Cepandant il n'avait jamais obtenu satisfaction car il devait attendre d'être en deuxième année pour en posséder un.

La journée passa très rapidement et ils furent tous heureux de rentrer pour se reposer. Demain serait aussi une rude journée.

Avant qu'Alec n'aille se coucher, Hermione et Harry l'appelèrent.

- Mon chéri fit son père obtenant un grognement pour réponse, comme tu entre enfin à Poudlard, nous avons un cadeau pour toi.

Les yeux du jeune garçon s'illuminèrent à ces paroles. Les deux adultes lui tendirent alors un paquet. C'était le carton du chemin de traverse. Alec l'ouvrit avec précaution et en sortit le plus mignon petit chaton qu'il ait jamais vu. Il était gris foncé et avait de magnifiques yeux verts comme son père.

- c'est une femelle prends en bien soin fit doucement Hermione. Comment vas tu l'appelée ?

- Véga souffla Alec subjugué par cette adorable frimousse. (nda : s'était le nom de mon chat)

- C'est un nom magnifique fit son père. Maintenant il est temps pour toi de te coucher. On doit se lever tôt demain.

Alec se dirigeât vers sa chambre et s'endormit immédiatement après avoir posé sa tête sur l'oreiller, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

Alors que tout le monde était endormis dans la maison de Harry, sur une île, protégée des moldus, plus exactement à Azkaban, un homme blond au yeux gris et froid attendait. Demain il sortirait enfin de l'enfer où il avait passé onze ans. Il se rappellerait à leur bon souvenir, à eux et surtout lui qui l'avait laissé croupir là.

Voilà ! j'ai fini le premier chapitre ! j'espère qu'ils vous a plu et qu'il correspond à vos attentes. Bisous et à la prochaine.


	2. Chapitre 2 : rentrée et rencontre

****

A la recherche du temps perdu

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

Voici la suite de la rançon du pouvoir que vous avez été nombreux à me réclamer. Pour ceux qui ne souhaitaient pas de suite je suis désolée mais la majorité l'a emporté. Je vous conseille cependant de ne pas lire cette suite si vous avez aimé l'autre telle qu'elle était. Je tenais également à vous remercier de toute vos reviews !

****

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la rançon du pouvoir, allez la lire avant celle-ci, c'est nécessaire pour comprendre.

Réponses aux reviews :

Minerve : eh non c'est pas lui ! eh non ryry va par retourner dans le passé et pour cause… bonne lecture bisous.

****

Vert emeraude : eh oui il est en vie ! a qui il en veut ? un peu a tout le monde je pense mais a vrai dire je sais pas j'ai pas encore décidé ! lol. En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes cette suite ! bisous.

****

Alita 19 : eh non t'es pas la première et tu le seras pas pour celui là non plus mais bon t'as du boulot donc c'est pas ta faute ! je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! ce chap est moins bien car il pose les choses et je l'ai écrit vite mais j'espère qu'il te plairas quand même ! bisous tite lita !

****

Draya Malefoy : je ne doute pas que ton idée soit la bonne et cela va être confirmé par ce chap ! bisous et bonne lecture.

** **

Dawn456 : oui c'est sur que tout va pas être rose tout de suite ! en tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes ! bisous !

****

Onarluca : je suis contente que tu l'apprécie et j'espère que ça va continuer ainsi ! bisous

****

Crystal yuy : hello ! je suis contente que tu aimes cette suite ! pour dray si ! va lire de nouveau le dernier chap de la rançon ya un indice qui montre que tout est possible ! bisous

****

Ange de un cisme : hello ! je suis contente que tu sois contente ! lol en tout cas je suis contente (encore eh oui !) que ça te plaise ! pour Alec ça va pas être centré sur lui particulièrement et tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi ! mais plus sur sa relation avec un perso que j'aime (soupir) ! voilà bisous

****

Tchii : et si c'est lui ! relis mon dernier chap de la rancon ya un indice qui permet de le croire ! je suis contente que tu aimes Alec ! bisous

****

Yuki-chan : promis ca sera un happy-end et pour dray eh bien je suis l'auteur donc mes perso sont malléable à souhait d'autant que la mort de drago n'était pas forcément évidente ! relis le dernier chap de la rançon et tu comprendra qu'il y a un détail qui permet de le laisser en vie et dis moi si tu le trouve ! bisous

****

Draya Felton : je suuis contente que tu ais aimé et j'espère que ça va continuer ! bisous

****

Crystal d'avalon : je suis contente que ça te plaise voilà la suite !

****

Vif d'or : oui ça finira bien et pour le pairing j'explique un peu dans ce chapitre et plus dans le prochain. J'espère que ca te plaira ! bisous

****

Stupid Axolotl : je ne pense pas car j'ai choisi ce titre uniquement parce que je le trouvait beau et qu'il correspond a la trame que je veux donner à cette suite qui te plairas je l'espère.

Voilà le chap 2, bonne lecture. désolé pour les tirets de dialogue mais fait encore des siennes! je le remettrai lorsque ça marchera de nouveau (si ca remarche un jour lol)

****

Chapitre 2 : rentrée et rencontre

Le premier septembre, jour de rentrée, pour Alec commença dans une véritable effervescence. En effet, ils avaient oubliés de se réveiller et étaient incroyablement en retard. Hermione enrageait de s'être ainsi laissée aller et Alec paniquait à l'idée de rater le train et se faire remarquer le jour de la rentrée.

Harry perpétuellement calme prit les choses en main et décida de transplanner à le gare avec Alec. En théorie ce n'était pas très prudent de le faire avec une autre personne mais considérant sa puissance, cela ne risquait pas grand chose. Il réduisit les bagages de son fils et l'agrippant, une seconde plus tard ils étaient devant le Poudlard express. Alec se précipitât vers le train après avoir salué son père qu'il reverrait le soir même. Ni lui ni Harry ne se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient observés par une personne que l'ombre dissimulait.

Une fois le train parti, le jeune homme transplanna vers son domicile.

Pendant ce temps l'homme, lui, prit la direction de Poudlard où il avait bien l'intention de se faire embaucher en temps que professeur d'enchantements, ce dernier étant signalé comme manquant. L'homme eut un sourire puis il prit tranquillement la direction du bureau du directeur. Ne connaissant pas le mot de passe, il s'adossa au mur et attendit. Une demi heure plus tard, enfin, quelqu'un daigna paraître.

Monsieur Malefoy ! nous vous croyions tous mort !

Je sais professeur mac Gonagall, j'ai croupi onze ans à Azkaban, on est mort là bas ! fit-il avec colère.

Vous m'avez mal compris, suivez moi nous continuerons dans mon bureau.

Il montèrent silencieusement puis, Minerva commença à raconter, à expliquer.

d'après ce que Harry m'a raconté, il vous a laisser pour mort après vous avoir poignarder puis il est parti retrouver Hermione à l'endroit que vous lui aviez indiqué. Ils se sont ensuite installés ensemble et ont élevé Alec… qui est également votre fils. Voilà c'est tout ce que je sais. Si jamais vous avez besoin de plus de précision, vous devriez demander à Harry, il est le mieux placé pour répondre à vos questions.

La vieille femme semblait gênée par le regard de Drago. Les prunelles du jeune homme avaient brillé de colère et de peine à la simple évocation du nom de Harry ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer concernant leurs futures retrouvailles.

je n'y manquerai pas lui répondit-il avant de marmoner j'ai des comptes à lui demander.

Minerva n'entendit pas la dernière partie de la phrase du blond et repris la parole.

dites moi monsieur Malefoy, pourquoi être venu à Poudlard ?

j'ai lu que vous cherchiez toujours un professeur d'enchantement, je viens donc pour le poste. Je sais que mon passé n'est pas reluisant mais je peux vous assurer que la prison m'a changé.

Drago avait laissé tombé son masque au moment où la directrice avait commencé à parler du poste. Il en avait trop besoin pour se montrer arrogant. Il devait absolument connaître son fils et il aurait bien assez de mal avec Harry pour en plus devoir attendre parce que son amour propre l'avait empêché d'être engagé.

Minerva qui avait bien compris que le jeune homme souhaitait avant tout connaître son fils décida de lui laisser sa chance.

Parfait monsieur Malefoy ! Je vous engage ! bienvenu dans le corps professoral de Poudlard ! A vrai dire je suis bien contente que vous soyez venu car je désespérais de jamais trouver un remplaçant à ce cher Filius.

J'en suis ravi fit Drago chez qui les bonnes manières avaient vite repris le dessus.

La directrice frappa alors dans ses mains. Un elfe de maison parut presque immédiatement.

Debry va vous montrer vos appartements. Rendez-vous à dix-neuf heure dans la grande salle.

Drago la salua avec courtoisie puis il suivi tranquillement l'elfe. Une fois qu'il eu fait le tour de ses appartements, il marcha tranquillement jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard avant de transplanner sur le chemin de traverse. Il avait besoin de se rendre compte des possessions familiale gérées par les gobelins ainsi que de toute sortes de choses utiles pour sa vie quotidienne. Une fois rassuré sur la taille considérable et à peine suffisante de son coffre-fort, il se laissa aller à son activité favorite, le shopping. Alors qu'il achetait sans compter pour renouveler sa garde-robe, il s'arrêta devant le magasin de quidditch où il vit le tout dernier modèle de la gamme éclair de feu. Le balai était superbe et Drago décida de l'acheter. C'est particulièrement chargé qu'il aménageât véritablement à Poudlard. Fatigué par ses emplettes, il s'allongea sur son lit et somnola en attendant la répartition.

Pendant ce temps, Harry qui ne se doutait de rien se dépêchait d'empaqueter ses dernières affaires. Il avait toujours eu du mal, depuis qu'il était père, à être près pour le jour de la rentrée. Il aimait bien flemmarder dans un domicile qui lui appartenait vraiment et où il pouvait s'épanouir en s'occupant de son fils. Après tout il avait enfin une famille et cela le satisfaisait pleinement. Seul l'absence de celui qu'il avait appris à aimer lui infligeait une douleur continue au cœur.

Harry et Hermione finissait leurs bagages en discutant gaiement. La rentrée restait malgré tout une fête et l'entrée d'Alec à Poudlard les rendaient d'autant plus euphorique. Pour un sorcier, les onze ans étaient la chose la plus importante qui pouvait arriver car on pouvait enfin développer ses capacités. Une fois près, les deux amis transplannèrent à pré au lard, puis ils se rendirent directement à leurs appartement en passant par le passage secret de Honneyduck.

Alors qu'ils passaient par un couloir plus sombre, il ne s'aperçurent pas qu'un homme prenait lui aussi la direction de sa chambre.

Alec, lui s'était installé dans le dernier compartiment disponible du train. Sans le savoir, il était assis au même endroit que Harry lors de son premier voyage.

Une jeune fille pénétra à son tour dans le compartiment. Elle était jolie mais semblait très timide.

bonjour ! je peux m'asseoir ?

bien sûr fit Alec avec un sourire amical, moi c'est Alec et toi ?

Tania, Tania Emmerson

Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer Tania ! je ne connais personne ici !

Ah bon ? tu est un enfant de moldu ?

Non je suis un sang pur mais mon père m'a un peu surprotégé fit t'il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Et qui est ton père demanda elle doucement.

Harry Potter

Les yeux outremer de la jeune fille s'agrandirent de surprise avant que celle-ci ne se reprenne.

excuse moi j'ai été surprise, désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça.

Pas grave.

La reste du voyage se déroula tranquillement pour les deux enfants qui devinrent rapidement amis. Une fois arrivé à pré-au-lard, les deux jeunes suivirent Hagrid avec les autres premières années. Pour certains, la découverte du château était un enchantement, mais Alec lui le connaissait déjà sur le bout des doigts. Il attendait avec impatience de savoir quelle maison serait la sienne pour les sept prochaines années. Il espérait juste que Tania serait avec lui. Lorsqu'on appela la jeune fille, celle-ci se rendit sur l'estrade et se laissa coiffer du choixpeau.

oh une Emmerson ! comment vont tes parents ?

très bien, merci fit elle poliment.

Hum, oh, je sais, SERPENTARD !

Tania se dirigea vers sa table ou elle fut accueilli pompeusement. Bientôt vint le tour d'Alec.

Alec Potter-Malefoy !

Des murmures retentirent dans la grande salle, quoi le fils d'Harry Potter et d'un Malefoy ! la rumeur était donc vrai, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy avaient eut un fils ! Incroyable !

Le jeune homme se dirigeat vers le choixpeau une boule au ventre.

tien si je m'était douté que les deux ennemis auraient un fils !

Alec fronça les sourcils. Son père lui avait peu parler de son autre père car cela lui était douloureux mais il semblait que leur antagonisme était légendaire.

pour toi, pas de doute, tu iras a SERPENTARD !

Alec eut un petit sourire car cela le rapprochait de son autre père.

bien ! fit la directrice, avant que le festin ne commence je souhaiterais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur d'enchantement, monsieur Drago Malefoy !

voilà c'est fini ! ce chapitre m'a servi de transition. Il n'est pas génial car je l'ai écrit assez vite mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même.

****

Quizz : seul mifibou à qui j'adresse mes félicitation a trouver pourquoi dray n'était pas mort ! allez vous trouvez a votre tout l'indice qui ce trouve dans le dernier chapitre de la rançon du pouvoir et qui permet de douter ? A vous de jouer les détectives !


	3. chapitre 3: réactions

**A la recherche du temps perdu**

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

Voici la suite de la rançon du pouvoir que vous avez été nombreux à me réclamer. Pour ceux qui ne souhaitaient pas de suite je suis désolée mais la majorité l'a emporté. Je vous conseille cependant de ne pas lire cette suite si vous avez aimé l'autre telle qu'elle était. Je tenais également à vous remercier de toute vos reviews !

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la rançon du pouvoir, allez la lire avant celle-ci, c'est nécessaire pour comprendre.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Marine Malefoy** : et bien je suis très contente que tu aimes cette suite. Bisous****

**Shinobu-Su** : c'est vrai tu à trouver. Pour la réaction des uns et des autres, une partie est expliquée dans ce chapitre. Bisous****

**Alician** : je suis très contente que tu ais aimé ! Pour les retrouvailles c pour ce chapitre alors bonne lecture !****

**Alita19** : et bah ça c'est de l'enthousiasme ! Je suis très contente que tu ais aimé ! Moi sadique mais où as-tu été pêché ça ? Je vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire par la ! mdr ****

**Ange de un cisme** : oui ils en reformeront un mais ça va pas être pour tout de suite bien qu'il y ait un léger avant goût parfumé, lol. Pour les réaction bah j'en ais mis une partie seulement mais je peux par contre t'affirmer une chose qu'on entraperçoit dans ce chap, c'est que Alec est et sera très puissant ! Merci pour ta review, bisous.****

**Minerve** : tu as parfaitement raison mais entre s'apercevoir et admettre il y a une marge et c'est pas encore gagné ! Bravo tu as trouvé merci et à bientôt.****

**Crystal**** d'avalon** : je sais je sais que je suis sadique mais c'est fou ce que ça me plais, lol. Sinon tu as trouvé l'indice, bravo.****

**Tchii** : et oui j'ai coupé ! Mais le pire c'est que c'est pareil pour celui la. Pour la réaction de Dray, elle est en partie dans ce chapitre. Bisous****

**Crystal**** yuy** : je suis toujours aussi contente que tu aimes ! Tu as trouvé pour le poignard ! Moi non plus je n'aimerai pas mais bon… lol ****

**Vert emeraude** : bah tu me diras si tu e aussi frustrée à la fin de celui là, lol. En tout cas le chapitre vient tard mais il est là et c'est le principal ! Je suis très contente que tu aimes. Bisous.****

**Kimmy**** Lyn** : je suis contente que tu ais aimé le premier opus qui aurait pu en rester là. Mais c'est vrai que tout le monde voulait une suite ! Va comprendre pourquoi ils n'aiment pas les fins tristes mdr. Sinon tu as trouvé le point de doute. Bisous.****

**Vif d'or** : c'est vrai mais finalement tout est bien qui fini bien… enfin pas encore quand même. La réaction de Harry est dans ce chap. bisous.****

**Onarluca** : je suis toujours aussi contente que tu aimes ! Bisous.****

**Arwen65** : je suis très contente que tu aimes cette suite ! Pour la réaction d'Alec, elle est dans ce chap. bisous.

Voilà un new chapitre qui je l'espère vous plairas ! Je réitère mon annonce, lisez les fics de Loryah qui sont absolument géniales ! Vous la trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris. Bisous à tous

**Chapitre 3 : réactions**

« - bien ! fit la directrice, avant que le festin ne commence je souhaiterais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur d'enchantement, monsieur Drago Malefoy !

Harry senti son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il vit son ange blond pénétrer dans la grande salle. Impossible ! Il était mort ! Non ! La main sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés exprimant une horreur sans nom, le survivant croisa un regard brûlant de colère, de ressentiment mais aussi de peine. Il secouait la tête de gauche à droite sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter comme s'il était une marionnette ne pouvant faire que cela. Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner et son cœur à son tour avait été poignardé, une seconde fois avec le retour inespéré de cet homme à qui il avait donné son cœur. Pourtant ce retour était pour lui une déchirure car il se remettait doucement de la mort du père de son fils. Impossible ! C'était tout simplement impossible ! Et pourtant… Ne pouvant plus en supporter d'avantage, Harry se leva et quitta la grande salle, les yeux emplis de larmes.

De son côté, Alec était presque aussi abasourdi que son père. Cet homme, cet autre père qu'il avait toujours cru mort se tenait là, assis à la table des professeurs et le regardait étrangement. Il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir à lui. Malgré la forte attraction que créait le regard de son père sur lui, Alec se força à détourner le regard et à se concentrer sur les conversations des autres membres de sa nouvelle maison. Malheureusement pour lui, toutes les discussions étaient centrées sur sa famille. Certains commençaient même à lui poser des questions. Le jeune garçon, qui n'avait pas sa place à serpentard pour rien, leur lança un regard polaire avant de plonger dans son assiette. Il émanait de lui à ce moment une puissance non néglige que ressentirent les autres. Un nouveau prince de serpentard venait de s'affirmer. Pas étonnant quand on savait qui étaient ses parents.

Drago lui de son côté bouillait d'une rage contenue. Harry avait vraiment semblé horrifié de le voir. Et bien quoi il n'aimait plus les ex détenus d'Azkaban ? Pourtant avant il avait semblé adorer tout ce qu'il lui avait appris ! Merlin ce qu'il pouvait le haïr ! Pourquoi n'avait il pas chercher à savoir ce qu'il était devenu ? S'il l'avait vraiment aimé, il aurait au moins chercher à assister à son enterrement ! En plus il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il ait refait sa vie avec cette sang de bourbe de granger ! Il haïssait cette miss je sais tout prétentieuse ! Perdu dans ses pensées, il se repris rapidement et observa son fils. Il était beau et son physique semblait être u agréable mélange de ses deux parents. Lorsque son fils l'observa, les deux regards glacés encrés l'un à l'autre, plus rien ne comptait. Lorsque enfin le plus jeune détourna le regard, l'ancien prince des ténèbre su qu'il l'aimerait de tout son cœur et qu'il ferait tout pour protéger cet enfant si pur. Poussant un soupir, Drago se leva pour se rendre à ses quartiers. Cependant l'attrais qu'il y avait à se retrouver de nouveau dans ce château où il avait passé sept des plus merveilleuses années de sa vie l'incita à faire un petit tour avant.

L'inévitable se produisit, Drago croisa Harry alors que ce dernier sortait juste de sa chambre. Les yeux du brun se troublèrent et immédiatement il tenta de rentrer dans sa chambre. Drago, qui n'appréciait vraiment pas le comportement du brun, bloqua la porte de son pied avant de pénétrer dans un salon agréablement décoré. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son entourage avant de reporter son attention sur le survivant. Ce dernier tordait les doigts de sa main en signe d'appréhension. A cette vue, Drago esquissa un petit sourire méprisant avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, invitant le brun à faire de même. Le jeune homme s'exécuta non sans monter quelque réticence.

« - bien… commença Drago, tu n'avais pas l'air ravi de me voir…

« -je…je … je te croyais mort ! bredouilla le survivant avant de plonger son regard émeraude voilé par la tristesse dans celui incroyablement dur de l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé.

« - Si tu m'avais vraiment aimé, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé croupir onze ans à Azkaban ! Cracha furieusement Drago

« - Mais, mais… mais je te croyais mort Dray !

« - Ah oui ? pourtant tu n'a jamais chercher à savoir où on m'avait enterrer ne serais-ce que pour notre fils ! As tu penser à lui Harry ? Au fait que par ton geste il ne pourrai connaître jamais qu'un seul de ses parents ? Alors certes tu as refais ta vie cracha t'il avec un dégoût que Harry ne comprit pas, mais que connaît t'il de moi à part le nom qu'il porte grâce à ton infinie générosité ? ajouta le blond de manière tellement sarcastique que Harry senti toutes les couleurs de son visage le quitter.

« - Ecoute moi Drago fit t'il en se reprenant, Alec sais de toi tout ce que je savais moi-même ! J'ai juste omis certain détaille trop morbide pour son âge ! Que croyais tu que je pourrais faire hein ? Lui dire Oh mon chéri je ne te l'ai pas di mais j'ai tué ton père ! Bien sûr ne t'inquiète pas c'était pour ton bien ! Franchement Drago tu t'attendais à quoi hein ?

Drago poussa un soupir de lassitude. Il avait besoin de se retrouver rien qu'une fois dans les bras si apaisant du brun, comme au bon vieux temps. Une seule fois, la dernière. Il se leva donc et se dirigea nonchalamment vers Harry. Ce dernier avait légèrement froncé les sourcils et attendait visiblement un geste de Drago avant de se décider à agir. Cela ne tarda pas, le blond le saisi impérieusement par le col de sa robe avant de l'embrasser. Le baiser était exigeant, plein de ressentiment, et pourtant, le survivant poussa un profond soupir de contentement avant de répondre à ce baiser. Si l'ancien prince des ténèbres fût surpris, il ne le montra pas. Il continua à se monter exigent dans les caresses qu'il recevait du survivant. De temps en temps, il laissait même échapper quelques grognements de plaisir qui enchantait son amant. Impérieusement, il poussa ce dernier sur le canapé et commença à le dévêtir tout en le parsemant de léger baiser. Pendant se temps, Harry se tordait de plaisir alors qu'il suppliait son amant de s'occuper des parties sensibles de son corps. Ce dernier s'exécuta et il mordilla légèrement les tétons du brun qui se raidirent immédiatement à ce contact. Puis, il descendit plus bas, s'attaquant au nombril pendant que sa torture faisait soupirer Harry de frustration. Enfin, il s'attaqua au pantalon du brun, l'enlevant, de même que pour le boxer. Il observa un instant la virilité de son amant avant de souffler légèrement dessus.

« - Dray… je t'en pris ! Souffla Harry.

Cette supplication fit sourire le blond qui s'exécuta. De sa langue, il caressa le sexe dressé avant de faire de léger va et viens avec sa bouche. Pourtant, même si drago se montrait d'une incroyable douceur, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il se retenait de ne pas faire de mal à Harry. Il avait incroyablement envi de le frapper, de le violenter de manière à évacuer la colère qu'il ressentait à son égard. Pourtant, il ne le fit pas, il commença simplement à préparer le brun à sa venue. Ce dernier l'accueilli fort bien et ne ressenti aucune douleur tant le plaisir était grand. Alors, quand il l'estima prêt, Drago vint en lui arrachant malgré tout une légère grimace à son amant. Il s'arrêta immédiatement et attendit. Lorsque Harry qui sentait le plaisir monter en flèche commença a ondulé, le blond se permis de continuer. Ils ressentaient tout deux un immense plaisir à retrouver leurs corps et leur symbiose sexuelle. La jouissance les envahi au même moment les laissant épuisé. Ils s'endormirent rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre un sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient enfin réunis.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry s'éveilla, il était seul. Drago était parti.

Et voilà c'est fini ! Il a mis tu temps à venir mais il est là. J'espère que vous avez aimé !


	4. Chapitre 4 : réflexion

**A la recherche du temps perdu**

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **M**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

Voici la suite de la rançon du pouvoir que vous avez été nombreux à me réclamer. Pour ceux qui ne souhaitaient pas de suite je suis désolée mais la majorité l'a emporté. Je vous conseille cependant de ne pas lire cette suite si vous avez aimé l'autre telle qu'elle était. Je tenais également à vous remercier de toute vos reviews !

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la rançon du pouvoir, allez la lire avant celle-ci, c'est nécessaire pour comprendre.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Crystal**** d'avalon**, oui dray aime toujours Harry seulement il a besoin d'oublier le passé avant de reprendre un nouveau départ et Harry devra aussi comprendre ses erreurs. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! **onarluca**, comme d'habitude tu est une des première a me reviewver et ce me fait toujours autant plaisir ! dis moi as tu commencer une new histoire ? je sais que tu vas sur le forum de slash boulevard et je n'arrive plus à y accéder est-ce normal ? Bisous. **Mily**** black**, merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! T'es comme moi en gros moi aussi j'en lis énormément ! je peux même dire que je suis accro !lol. pour ce qui es de Drago si il a été condamné c'est parce qu'il était le prince des ténèbres. Je vais bientôt expliquer pourquoi il s'en sort si bien. Bisous. **Alician**** et Mike**, je sais je suis sadique ! peut être est-ce parce que le choixpeau m'aurait volontiers réparti à Serpentard ou encore est le syndrome de l'auteur ? je ne sais pas, lol. Pour le moment c'est tendu entre Alec et Dray mais la vrai discussion sera pour le prochain chapitre. Bisous. **Dawn456** voilà la suite qui s'est vraiment fait attendre ! J'espère qu'elle te plairas autant que le reste, bisous. **Alycia**** Potter-Black**, je suis très contente que tu aimes cette fic et qu'elle te touche ainsi ! je te rassure ça va s'améliorer entre Drago et Harry, cependant ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Bisous. **Tchii**, tu peux me tuer si tu veux vu le retard que j'ai pris sur cette fic ! Mille fois désolé. Pour tes questions, tout te seras expliqué dans les prochains chapitres notamment la discussion qui est pour le prochain. Bisous. **Vert emeraude**, je dois dire que actuellement tu es dans le même esprit qu'Alec mais bon c'est vrai que c'est beau de rêver mais le rêve est pas réalisable tout de suite ! il va falloir attendre et être patient ! lol. Tu me diras si tu es encore frustrée a la fin de ce chap. ça m'intéresse énormément (j'ai une forte tendance au sadisme) mdr, bisous. **Une fan**, ton vœux sera réalisé très vite car j'y pensait aussi. J'espère que ce chap. te plaira même si il ne rentre pas encore dans cet objectif. Bisous. **Vif d'or**, je suis contente que tu es aimé ! tu as totalement raison, ils vont devoir travailler à leurs retrouvaille mais il y a de l'espoir dont un qui ressemble à nos deux héros mais en plus jeune ! bisous. **Loryah**, il y a quelque heure tu me demandais de penser à mes autres fics et je t'annonçais que je commençais juste celui la ! je dois dire que tes conseils m'aident énormément alors merci infiniment ! J'espère que ce chap. te plaira ! bisous ! **ange**** de un cisme**, oui dray aime Harry mais il lui en veux trop pour le moment et cela l'empêche de l'exprimer complètement mais ca finira par s'arranger. J'espère que ce chap. te plaira ! Bisous. **Marine Malefoy**, voilà la suite qui a tarder je reconnaît ! j'espere que tu vas aimé même si la réconciliation n'est pas encore là ! je tiens a te dire que tu as gagné un os car tu es ma 100ème reviewveuse de la rançon du pouvoir ! mon adresse msn est sur mon profil. Bisous. **Alita19**, je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! je sais que tu as du boulot et je vois très bien de qui tu parle (ounk ounk ounk mdr) tss tu sais ce que j'en pense ! bisous. **Dud** je suis très contente que tu aimes ! voilà la suite qui a beaucoup tardé ! bisous. **Hermionnepotter** je suis contente que tu aimes et flatté que tu trouves que j'écrive bien ! mici beaucoup ! bisous. **Lunenoire**, certe Drago sait certaine chose mais il ne peut les accepter ! du coup ce n'est qu'une accalmie comme tu vas le constater, bisous. **Agatha brume**, je dois dire que tes questions me montrent les failles de mon histoire qui sont à combler et je vais m'y atteler ! Pourquoi serpentard pour Alec ? parce que c'est ma maison de cœur, lol. En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes ! Hermione réagira bien plus au prochain chapitre bisous. **Alinemcb54**, pour Dray, Harry ne comprend pas non plus ! Cela fait parti du mystère et sera sans doute révélé bientôt. Je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que ce chap. te plaira, bisous. **Ingrid**, je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu ais aimé la première fic ! Celle ci se finira bien je te rassure ! Bisous. **Yzabel**, voilà la suite qui a tardé, désolé ! en tout cas j'espère que ça te plaira ! bisous

Voilà un new chapitre qui s'est fait attendra mais qui vous plaira je l'espère ! bonne lecture.  
.

**Chapitre 4 : réflexion**

La sensation qu'on lui arrachait le cœur coupa la respiration de Harry. Drago n'était plus là et depuis un moment au vue de la fraîcheur des draps. Regrettait t'il ce qui c'était passé ?

Pourtant, merlin ce que Harry aurait aimé se retrouver au réveil, blotti dans les bras de son ange blond ! il poussa un soupir déchirant puis se leva. Il avait des cours à assurer bien que l'envie et la motivation ne soit pas au rendez-vous. Il pris une douche rapide puis se dirigeât vers sa salle de cour sans prendre la peine de se rendre à la grande salle. Il n'avait pas faim et pour cause, Drago perturbait complètement le survivant !

Une fois dans sa salle, il s'assit à son bureau puis se prit le visage dans les mains. Peut-être que le blond était parti et n'avait juste pas voulu le réveiller ? Pouvait t'il espérer une réconciliation aussi rapide que celle d'hier ? Harry se senti d'un coup complètement désabusé. Bien sur que non il ne pouvait rien espérer du blond. Il l'avait tué, enfin le croyait t'il, n'avait même pas chercher sa tombe pour que son fils puisse se recueillir et, le pire de tout,il s'était montré lâche en refaisant sa vie sans presque jamais parler à son fils de ce deuxième père dont il aurait parfois souhaiter oublier jusqu'à l'existence.

Le brun secoua la tête de désespoir avant que les premiers élèves ne fassent entendre leurs voix. Là, il se composa un masque impassible mais avenant et les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« - Bonjour à tous ! je suis ravi de vous retrouver cette année, qui est capitale pour vous puisque c'est celle de vos buses ! Nous allons étudier les créatures maléfiques puissantes. Qui peut m'en citer ?

Deux ou trois main se levèrent avec enthousiasme.

« - oui miss Bergson ?

« - les démons professeurs !

« - exact mais encore ?

« - les vampires, les loups garous…

« - oui trois jours par mois pour ces derniers.

« - Les… les détraqueurs ?

« - Exact ! connaissez vous la formule pour les vaincre ?

Voyant que la jeune fille de savait pas il leva son regard et interrogeât une nouvelle personne.

« - monsieur Weasley ?

« - la formule est spéro patronum professeur. Il faut penser à un moment très heureux en la prononçant.

« - Parfait 10 point pour griffondor et 10 pour serdaigle. Nous continuerons la prochaine fois. Vous me ferez trois rouleaux de parchemin sur ces créatures. Bonne journée.

Harry poussa un énième soupir avant d'enchaîner sur sa classe suivante.

De son côté, Drago, après avoir quitté Harry, s'était rendu, la mine sombre, dans la grande salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuné. Il regrettait d'avoir couché avec le survivant. Pourtant, une lueur machiavélique lui disait qu'il pourrait en jouer pour faire du mal au brun. C'est ainsi que de bien meilleure humeur, il pu se rendre dans sa salle de classe. Il commençait avec les premières années de griffondor et de serpentard. Il pourrait donc voir ce que valait son fils.

Des les premières minute de cour, il le testa :

« - Monsieur Potter fit il en ignorant délibérément la deuxième partie du nom du jeune homme, pouvez vous me donnez le nom de la formule visant à faire léviter un objet ?

Alec, visiblement troublé, ne su que répondre.

« - je ne sais pas professeur fit il le plus calmement possible. Après tout il était serpentard et se devait de ne pas paraître effrayé ou même troublé.

Pourtant ses yeux le trahirent malgré tout lorsque Drago murmura suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende :

« - pathétique ! Le fils du survivant, célébrité internationale, n'a même pas regardé ses livres de cour avant de venir en classe ! l'éducation se perd de nos jours !

Drago, qui avait reporté sa rage sur son fils, compris trop tard son erreur en l'observant. Le jeune garçon semblait anéanti. Il décida don c de s'excuser.

« - vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cour fit-il d'une voix légèrement moins polaire.

Le cour repris dès lors une tournure plus scolaire. Drago expliqua la technique à ses jeunes élèves avant de les faire pratiquer. A sa grande surprise, Alec fut un des premiers à effectuer correctement l'exercice demandé.

Lorsque enfin, les autres élèves furent libérés, Alec s'approcha timidement du bureau professoral. Deux regards acier se croisèrent et s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre, tout deux impassible.

Cependant, Alec n'avait pas l'expérience de son père en la matière et du bien vite renoncer à l'affrontement visuel. C'est à ce moment que Drago choisi de prendre la parole :

« - je m'excuse fit t'il d'une voix grave et sensuel.

Alec qui avait baissé la tête la releva brusquement. Quoi ! son père s'excusait ? il le regarda avec incompréhension. Drago précisa alors sa pensée.

« - je n'aurai pas du me comporter comme ça avec toi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir humilié devant tes camarades. Je voulais juste te tester, voir comment mon fils se débrouillait en magie, ce qu'il connaissait. Je suis déçu mais je ne t'en vaux pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute si ton autre père a été incapable de t'éduquer correctement !

« - j'ai été parfaitement éduqué rageât le jeune homme.

Drago ne releva pas mais son regard montrait clairement qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Il lui demanda cependant :

« - j'aimerai vraiment apprendre à te connaître ! me donneras tu une chance ? L'ancien prince des ténèbre ressemblait pour une fois à ce qu'il était vraiment, un homme. Un homme qui avait besoin de l'amour de son fils.

Alec le regarda intensément puis sembla hésiter quelque peu. Pourtant, il accepta avant de s'élancer vers son prochain cour en criant un vague au revoir à cet Homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui en refusant de l'appeler Malefoy l'avait plus ou moins renié.

Il avait besoin d'en parler à son autre père pour avoir d'une part quelques explications sur sa naissance et d'autre part lui relater l'entrevue avec Drago.

Harry qui ne se doutait de rien apprécia à sa juste valeur l'heure de trou qui lui permettait tranquillement de se poser un bon nombre de questions. La première étant qu'il ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi Drago Malefoy, le prince des ténèbres, n'était resté en prison que onze ans ! y avait t'il une entourloupe la dessous ? Qu'avait du faire Drago pour s'en sortir à si bon compte ? Toutes ces questions, le brun aurait aimé les poser à son ex amant. Oui maintenant il en était sûr, tout était bel et bien fini entre eux deux. La nuit dernière n'avait en réalité été qu'un adieu de deux corps et deux âmes qui pourtant n'auraient demander qu'à poursuivre si les deux hommes n'avaient pas été aussi bornés !

La seule personne qui pouvait encore tenter d'arranger les choses n'était autre qu'Alec leurs fils. En ce moment même il se faisait d'ailleurs réprimander par Hermione car au lieu d'écouter il projetait de réunir ses deux parent pour un dîner ou il les aurait enfin en face de lui près à explique le sourire au lèvre comment il s'était rencontré et aimé d'un amour passionné ! En le voyant ainsi le regard rêveur Hermione avait compris se qui se passait dans la tête de ce serpentard bien trop romanesque pour son propre bien ! Il tomberait sans doute de haut lorsqu'il connaîtrait la vérité. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, elle était très inquiète.


End file.
